


Road Trip

by MasterOfTheAster



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfTheAster/pseuds/MasterOfTheAster
Summary: Pretty much like every other fic, Steven meets Bill, than starts work at the Mystery Shack. Please leave reviews!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Road Trip

Steven had a plan, he always had a plan. However he didn’t plan to meet a yellow Dorito pyramid thing offering Steven a trade. This was not part of his plan.  
“So what do ya say kid?” The Dorito said snapping him out of his trance. “So?”

Honestly, Steven had no idea what it was talking about. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” The Dorito looked slightly agitated, “Jesus kid, do you always zone out like that? My time is precious, I’ve been talking for 5 minutes, did you hear anything I said?” 

The demon continued when he was given a head shake of a clear ‘no’. “My names Bill Cipher, -not Dorito-, and I want to make a trade! I’ll give you whatever you want if you let me get in your head for a little.”

“Get in my head?” Steven asked.

“Well yeah, y’know give me a looksies in the good old noggin. In return I’ll give you something.” Bill, Steven noticed, was very extravagant. Steven’s head was a little fuzzy but he was pretty sure this thing wasn’t related to anything Gem. The Dorito-Bill- ,he had to remind himself, has been waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry but how did you get in my head? Did I accidentally pull you in here? I’m so sorry I thought I had control of my dream scape, guess I’ll have to work on that. If you want I-”

“Kid”, Bill looked even angrier, “You didn’t pull me in here, I’m a dream demon I can go in people’s dreams as I please. Now, what is it that you want? You look like someone who could use some wealth? Maybe fame? How would you like that kid, to be famous so that everyone knows your name?”

Steven wasn’t interested as soon as he heard the word ‘demon’. He may be innocent but he’s not naive! He started pushing his dream, trying to clearly visualize the van in the woods where he fell asleep. As his dreamscape started to contour, Bill started pleading.

“Okay kid, I get it you're not interested in that, how about knowledge? I bet your smart huh, at least powerful if you're able to escape your dream, that's it! Power! That's what you want right! I can make you the most powerful man to exist! I can-”   
The dream started to dissipate as Steven started to wake up. Soon Bill was gone, the dreamscape was gone, and Steven was left alone in his van. He was hoping it was a real dream and that his mind was just trying to scare him with ‘demons’. Gosh, things are never simple for Steven, are they? He checked the time hoping he was still on track for his schedule, luckily he woke up an hour earlier. Knowing he wasn’t gonna be able to go back to sleep, Steven decided to grab some breakfast. A quick search on Google and he was on his way to the ‘Greasy Diner’.   
Who doesn’t like greasy food anyways?

Parts 2:

When Steven entered the diner he met a few very nice people. Lazy Susan, as she introduced herself, was the owner and waitress of the restaurant. McGucket was a very interesting person to Steven. Everyone was very interested in the newcomer. He figured the town didn't get many visitors. Speaking of town, the weird community was called Gravity Falls to Stevens amusement. He’s traveled a good amount of places now, and this town had the weirdest name so far. 

“You okay?”

Steven drew his eyes to the red head currently looking his way. She spoke again, “You were zoned out for like three minutes, got a little worried.”

That makes sense, Steven would be worried too. “Oh yes I’m fine, thank you for asking. Just got in my head y’know.”

The teenager nodded, confirming her understanding. “I haven’t seen you in town before, are you new?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’m on a road trip right now. I was ahead of schedule so I figured I’d stop for breakfast. Might stay for a night.” Steven answered. He took in her appearance, she was very beautiful, of course he would never stray from Connie, but it was quite obvious she had a naturally pretty face. Then he noticed the ax attached to her belt. Who was he to judge though. “Well you should stop by the Mystery Shack, I’ll give you a tour later.”

“Sounds like a plan!” 

She walked out before he could ask her where this “Shack” was. Thank gem for google.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I started writing this because it got the most votes on my Ideas post. If you want to vote for fanfics feel free too!


End file.
